The Hero of Gildran
by B. Darkmoon
Summary: Gildran, or the “Land of Hero’s” is located in the center of the Brightlands. It was a haven, a neutral ground to the surrounding peoples. In every age, a cruel, warmonger, would come into power and raise an imperialistic army. And every age, Gildran, the


A figure burst out of a thicket of trees and sprinted down the little country road towards a small village. The sky was gray and the rain ran down the figure's black hood and cloak. Suddenly a group of armored horsemen bolted out of the forest trailing the figure. The horsemen's faces weren't visible on a count of their dark hoods over their heads and the dark scarves over the lower part of their faces.

"Get her," Their commander bellowed angrily. His words urged his men and their mounts even faster. The figure's head whipped around and her eerie green eye narrowed in anger and defiance and she ran faster. She made it into the village and she dodged through buildings and huts trying to loose her hunters. A few minutes later she jumped over a low fence and raced across another road and through a field towards another part of the forest. She was halfway to the welcoming darkness of the trees when she heard the riders jump the fence and thunder close behind.

Just when she thought it was over, a lone rider broke out of the trees and ran at her. It was a hooded, armored figure on a grey horse. As the horse and rider, passed, the girl threw her arm up and the rider took it and swung her behind him they went straight through the company, which successfully scattered the horses.

After getting to the safety of the forest on the other side of the village, the rider pulled his mount to a halt. "You hale?" A deep, refined voice asked worriedly.

"Aye, I'm alright." The figure behind him replied in a decidedly feminine voice.

"Did you get anything?"

"Aye." The girl pulled out a leather satchel and opened it revealing several pieces of parchment.

"Tha' a girl." The man grinned approvingly. There was a noise and both froze. The girl secured the satchel back under her cloak.

"It's them isn't it." Her tone was disgusted and tired. As if on cue, the mounted hunters galloped into view. The man spun his horse and urged it into a dead run.

Rhyn Draeton stretched lazily. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze that lightly caressed him. It was summer break, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Usually he was a full time student at the University of Cal-Poly and working part-time at a local horse ranch. But it was the middle of July and he was happy, sleeping in, relaxing by the pool and hanging with friends. He had just finished a great book and was determined to go into town and find another. So, he pulled on a tan t-shirt and grabbed the keys to his truck.

After a forty-five minute drive with his music blaring, he arrived in town. After cruising for a while he found himself drawn to an older looking shop. The large sign in the window read: "Orland's Curiosity Shop. Books, Antiques, Curiosities and Clutter."

As he entered a small bell tinkled, merrily announcing his arrival. The place seemed to have a chaotic order. There were bookshelves, filled far past their capacity all over the room. There was also a fair amount of collectible, old looking things. But not the sort of thing's that you'd find in a regular Antique shop. Here there were, suits of armor and pieces of suits of armor. Also, tapestries, rugs, maps, cloaks of every shape and size, and trinkets that seemed to pop out of the woodwork.

Rhyn was walking around browsing when he felt drawn to one of the back bookshelves. He ran his hand over the numerous bindings; they were all old, well-worn leather bindings.

"Aha" Rhyn jumped at the sound. An old man had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He had wild, white hair and an old wrinkled face, which beamed with a brilliant smile. He had rosy cheeks and his grey eyes were clear, and looked untouched by age. He wore penny loafers, grey trousers, and a patched maroon sweater. "You are most refreshing" The old man spoke animatedly. "I knew you had the right qualities when you walked in"

"You did?" Rhyn managed in shock.

"I did. You came here looking for a book did you not?" All Rhyn could do was nod dumbly. The storekeeper in front of him captivated him.

"You don't want just any old book." the eccentric continued, as he scanned the bookshelf. "You want a classic you crave adventure, good characters, knights-in-shining-armor, Princesses and strangely wonderful lands in a place far, far away. You need conflict, exotic creatures, humor and life lessons." Each topic that the old man mentioned was punctuated with a role-play of the topic itself. "Wait here, my lad. I've just the thing" And with that he darted off.

Rhyn couldn't help but grin to himself and the exuberant antics of the older man. Inside he had felt an instant camaraderie. He found himself becoming excited by the description of the "classic" book.

The storekeeper walked back to where Rhyn was standing. He held a thick, ancient looking book. "Here." The man's tone was almost reverent as he handed the younger man the book. Rhyn took it carefully. The manuscript had a comforting weight to it. It was the size of a standard dictionary and just as thick. It was bound with faded red leather and had intricate, tooling on the back, spine and front cover. The title on the front read: "The Hero of Gildran" and directly underneath was a cutaway where there was a brilliant, detailed picture. The drawing was of a knight in full armor on a magnificent white steed. It was so detailed that Rhyn almost waited for the subjects to move. The knight's armor had a blood red leather overlay, with sun motif cutouts, which let the gold-toned metal underneath, shine though. In one hand the knight held a magnificent, shining sword and in the other; was a lance with that had an unfurled banner at the top. The banner was a red field, with a golden sun surrounded by five, six pointed stars. The knight's steed was also dressed for war; it's livery matching that of its riders'. The great horse was pure white except for the red splashes on its legs, chest and hindquarters. The creature had its neck arched, and was caught in mid prance.

"I'll take it." Rhyn said immediately after he came out of his thoughts. The old man smiled knowingly and went to the cash register.

"Why don't you come back and tell me how you like it when you're finished?" The shopkeeper suggested.

Rhyn hurriedly ran the rest of his errands then sped back to his house.

A feeling of apprehension fell over Rhyn when he saw his younger sister's blue jeep in the driveway. Ever since their mother's death, four years ago, his little sister was never at home. She bounced around from relative's house to relative's house. He grabbed the grocery bags and carefully picked up the book, then headed in prepared for the worst.

He entered through the side door, which opened directly into a spacious kitchen. "Hey Rhyn!" His sister greeted him sweetly, and hugged him. Rhyn put down the bags and hugged her back. "What's up, Raina?"

"I was sick of Montana so I decided to come here for awhile." She had stopped calling their house, "home" at the same time that she had started relative hopping.

"Really, you mean cowboys aren't you type?" Rhyn teased. As he started putting the groceries away. "Ha ha, you just think you're funny." Raina retorted. "Actually," she continued, "Was starting to miss you and dad, and all my old friends." Rhyn read right though her tough front. "We I'm glad you're back and I'm sure dad will be too." A split-second later they heard a car pull up. "Speak of the devil." Raina muttered.

A few minutes later, Mr. Draeton came in. He was an upstanding businessman who helped spear head a local company. He had become a workaholic since his wife's death. He only kept basic contact with his children. "Raina, what are you doing here?" Rhyn almost visibly cringed at the first words out of his father's mouth. "I just thought I'd drop by." Came the defensively, sharp reply. "Oh, well, your room has been left untouched. I'll be in my office room." Was the dismissive reply. And Mr. Draeton disappeared down the hall. "What do you want for dinner?" Rhyn asked diplomatically. "You know, I just lost my appetite." Was the snipped answer as his sister stormed to her room. Rhyn sighed, made himself a quick sandwich and headed to the safety of his room.

After settling for the night he propped himself up on pillows and began to read his newly acquired book:

Gildran, or the "Land of Hero's" is located in the center of the Brightlands. It was a haven, a neutral ground to the surrounding peoples. In every age, a cruel, warmonger, would come into power and raise an imperialistic army. And every age, Gildran, the High Judge of the Brightlands would train a hero, who would unite and save the lands. It has been two hundred years since the last hero and the world is once again starting to grow dark.

Two travelers on horseback, made their way up a wide, well traveled road, which ended in Dal Miron, the capital of the kingdom of Anglechel. The first was Princess Aerin of Anglechel; she wore traveling clothes as well as light armor. Her copper/gold hair was braided back out of her face. She had lightly tanned, smooth skin, and eerie green eyes that belied her mood. She was 5'5 and one hundred and thirty pounds when soaking wet. She rode the great Saellion, Bragollach, who was also her bonded partner. The other was Prince Farley of Artica, the kingdom of the north. He was also dressed for traveling. He had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was 6'1 and built like a warrior. He rode his faithful, grey mare, Faera and his bonded partner, a silvery wolf of the north, named Aeglos, trotted alongside him.

"Well, now, we have come out of another of our "travels" with hardly a scratch." Farley spoke triumphantly. His northern accent lilted softly through his words.

"With hardly a scratch?" Aerin retorted in irritated disbelief, as she motioned to her left arm which was wrapped with a blood soaked strip of cloth.

"If you hadn't tried to block that dagger with just your arm."

"If you weren't constantly causing trouble, I wouldn't have had to." Aerin interrupted.

"How was I to know that lovely woman was married to a big, hot-headed Outlander?" came the defensively rhetorical reply. The two friends glared at each other for a moment then

burst into laughter.

"The look on your face when you turned and that man's fist was all you could see!" Aerin howled.

"I assure you it wasn't as funny as the look on his face when you charged into him!" Farley retorted between laughs.

"We were all lucky this time." Bragollach interrupted in his native language which, to most sounded like the nickers and snorts of a common horse. "Aye, the darkness seems to be growing, maybe next time we won't be as lucky" Aeglos agreed with a snarl.

"That's why we're doing this." Anger laced through Aerin's words. "We need to protect and inform others of the growing threat." The other members of the small party silently agreed.

In an hour's time they entered the great capital of Anglechel. As they made their way up the streets many greeted them. "Princess Aerin It's good to have you home" and "Greetings Prince Farley!" After caring for their partners, the two young royals made their way into the great white hall of Dal Miron. Then after making themselves presentable, they joined Aerin's parents for the noon meal.

King Arlen was a tall, robust man with graying chestnut hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was well loved by his people because he was virtuous and upright. When he was a far younger man, he had rallied the army of Anglechel and helped Phelan, now King of Artica and Brekk who was now, King of the dwarves of Miristav; put down the uprising of Haurics.

Queen Llewellyn was born to the royal family of Teleroth. She was said to be the most beautiful woman in all of the Brightlands. She had long golden hair and eyes as blue and clear as a summer sky. She was patient and kind to everyone she encountered.

Aerin had grown up knowing the worlds of both parents. Her father made sure she learned several languages among them being: Dwarvish, Common, Northern, Western and even some of the Dark language. She also learned tracking, swordsmanship, horsemanship and her father developed her other natural talents. Her mother tried to instill lady like behaviors. Aerin could wear a dress and make it through a whole grand banquet and ball looking and acting like she belonged. But she had no interest in embroidery, gossiping with ladies-in-waiting, or sitting demurely behind a fan.

"Well that just shattered the typical Princess stereotype."Rhyn chuckled out loud to himself, then continued to read.

"What have you two off doing this time?" Queen Llewellyn asked sweetly, with a steely under tone that made both Prince and Princess, shift uncomfortably in their seats. Since Farley had a mouthful of boars meat, Aerin answered demurely. "We just went out "tramping" that's all."

"Well that is a comfort." King Arlen boomed sarcastically. "The last time you two younglings went out "tramping" there was an Outlander uprising which took weeks to defuse." Aerin's father's eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. This time Aerin's mouth was full, so Farley jumped to the defense; "With all respect Sir, those Outlanders were already being rallied for war. The Dark Captain and his servants had poisoned their thoughts." The room seemed to grow colder at the mention of evil. "Now you can't really make any accusations or judgments. It's not as if you two really understand what is going on in the wider world around you." Queen Llewellyn's comment was intended to soothe but it burned in Aerin's heart. Neither of the young royals bothered to correct her. Instead, they finished the rest of the meal in silence.

The next morning Farley and Aeglos took leave of Anglechel. They needed to return to their home, the northern Kingdom of Artica. So, Aerin was left to her own devices. On account of her mother's nagging, her father had ordered one of the Bright Guard to be with her at all times. And stand guard at her doors at night.

The Bright Guard was the elite of Anglechel's warriors. They served as the personal guard to the royal house. Aerin was sitting in one of the many gardens of Dal Miron pretending to read, but she was discreetly studying the Bright Guard who stood at attention a few feet away. He wore shining silver armor and a cloak that bore Anglechel's emblem; a gold Iera flower on a six rayed silver star on a dark green field. His sword was of Dwarvish make, and made of the dark shining metal: Keirgrist.

Keirgrist is a dark shining metal that is only found deep in the Dwarvish mines in the Nithlode Mountains in Miristav. It is loved by the Dwarves and greatly treasured by all others. It can be shaped and beaten without being weakened, and it is light and hard. It's dark, shining color does not tarnish.

Aerin's thoughts were interrupted when the guard was changed. She smiled when she recognized the replacement.

Thane was the capable and trusted Captain of the Bright Guard. He was young, in his mid- twenties; but had already proven himself in battle. He had black hair that fell to his jaw, and dark blue eyes that missed nothing. He was six feet tall, and battle fit. It was rumored that he and Aerin were romantically involved; he had worn her token to several tournaments. In a way Aerin did love him, but it was more of a proud, respectful love. Thane approached her with a disarming smile. "Milady, I must ask a promise of you." Aerin raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly. "Will you give your word; you will not try to escape while under my guard?"

"I promise that I will try to not escape under your guard." She replied with a feigned innocent look, after a moment's hesitation.

"I suppose that will have to do." Thane replied with a laugh.

Rhyn woke with a start, his cell phone rang again and he scrambled for it. "Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning brother dearest!" Raina's all too cheerful voice replied. "I was just calling to see if you were dead or alive. I almost sent in the Search and Rescue teams when you didn't show up for breakfast." Rhyn rolled his eyes. "I fell asleep reading."

"You and your books, it's amazing that you haven't publicly been labeled a "Hermit" yet."

"And I love you too." Rhyn said with a yawn.

"I'll be home later. I would have told Dad but he had already left for work by the time I got up."

"Define later."

"I don't really know. Whenever I'm done hanging out with the old gang."

"Let's say I define "later" as four." Rhyn said after glancing at his digital clock which read 11:47. "Four!" He winced as Raina's shrill objection bounced around between his ears. "Then define "later"." He replied as he gingerly rubbed his temples. "Nine." came the snipped reply.

"Six." Rhyn grinned when he hear his sister snort disgustedly. He really had missed her. "Eight, no sooner." Raina shot a smirk towards her waiting friends, they returned it. It was common knowledge that the brother-sister duo was very close. "Seven-fifteen and I'll make dinner."

"Deal! Thank you! Love you, and I'll see you home at Seven thirty!" Raina replied excitedly and hung up.

Rhyn stretched and got up. He saw the book on the floor, he carefully picked it up, set it on his desk, and went out to start his day. But if he had only glanced back at the book lying on his desk he would have seen the knight's golden banner, shimmer and move as if caressed by an invisible breeze.

Several hours later, Rhyn was back home. He had gotten a call from the ranch where he worked, they needed help with hay and a new shipment of horses. He showered, grabbed his huge water jug, the book, settled into a huge armchair and began to read.

Aerin was quickly becoming short tempered. She had taken the guards and limitations on her movement as an act of love that her parents felt they needed to enforce. But by the third week of being a well treated captive, she was becoming angry. She spent most her time alone; she didn't like the ladies of the court, was allowed only brief conversation with her guards and was not allowed outside of Dal-Miron. She had heard no news from Farley since his departure, so had no hope of rescue. She knew her parents feared for her, but they did not even know who she really was.

The morning had begun alright, but by late morning the sky turned dark and the light mist had turned into a down pour. Aerin stood at one of the many windows of the upper level of the Citadel. She stared out at the sheets of rain that swept across the landscape. 'I feel so useless.' Aerin thought. 'Now would be a good time for a Hero to come, but there has been no signs.' She bit her lower lip worriedly and placed a hand on the cold window pane.

"When darkness creeps into the world and hope fades to a memory;

All is not lost.

When twilight becomes shadow, and the end none can see.

All is not lost.

When thoughts turn uncertain, Gildran's Hero will abide.

When he appears he will fight, to lead and turn the tide."

Aerin hummed the prophesy, and then shivered as she listened to the rain pelt the window. 'All is not lost; and yet so much already is. I am afraid.' She thought sadly. 'When thoughts turn uncertain, Gildran's Hero will abide.' Bragollach's voice rumbled in her head. She felt warmth and courage flow into their bond. She couldn't help but smile softly. 'Milady, all is not lost. I believe a hero will come.'

'Are you sure? Shouldn't one have come by now? Darkness has been creeping back into the world since my father was young. And so many of villagers are losing their hope. Even now I feel that the night has turned cold and dangerous, no one is sure of anything.' Aerin thought.

'Ah, but you have to remember Gildran does not run on our time. I am sure the High Judge is well aware of what is happening in the world.' Bragollach replied comfortingly. 'Have hope; don't let the darkness fill your mind. Whatever the end you will not face it alone'

Aerin wiped away tear that had fallen unbidden. 'Thank you my friend.' She was so preoccupied, that she didn't hear Thane approach, until he touched her shoulder lightly. "Milady?" his tone was worried. Aerin jumped slightly, and then gave him a small smile. "I wish I could help you." Aerin was touched by the sadness and sincerity of his words. "No Thane, you must do your duty first to my father and this country. You have helped me," She continued on before he could voice a deny. "You have kept me company and given me a place to turn and talk to."

"It was my pleasure, Milady." He replied humbly. They both gazed out the window in silence for a few moments then Aerin spoke, her eyes seemed misty and her voice was distant. "Listen! Listen to the rain, it whispers secrets in vain. Its' frantically searching for someone to heed. I stand alone in the dark, but suddenly sweet words come. Hurry it says for you haven't much time. Open your eyes to the light, you may feel you're alone, but I'll still be with you. Remember to listen to the rain." Aerin shook her head and her eyes cleared. "I am comforted." Thane jolted at her words and handed her a travel-worn envelope. "This just arrived and I assumed you would want it now." Instantly Aerin recognized the hurried and angular scroll that belonged to Farley. Her eyes instantly lit up. "Thank you, Captain, you've given me hope." With that slipped into her father's private study to be alone.

That's where her father found her several hours later. She was studying several maps, and didn't look up when he came in. King Arlen peered over his daughter's shoulder, at the intricate maps that he had drawn so many years ago. He smiled when he saw the corrections and additions that Aerin had added. A map was useless if it didn't change with the land. He also noticed a letter from Farley, several pages of calculations, lists, and several of the maps that Aerin drew. "What does that mean?" He asked as he pointed to several "x"s that seemed to be drawn haphazardly all over a map. "Those are attacks and raids made by riders bearing the Maverick Crest." Aerin's voice was icy. "And those?" He pointed to "+"s. "Those are raids made by Haurics."

"Raids?" Disbelief was evident in his tone.

"Aye, They kill few, and take supplies. They are becoming, efficient, cunning and bold."

"What are these?" Arlen was surprised to see weathered parchment that bore the Maverick Crest.

"Those are from slaves to their master." Aerin's voice was full of suppressed fury. "That is tangible proof that evil is massing."

Arlen was shocked, he was beginning to realize that he didn't know the valiant young woman in front of him.

When Aerin looked up again her father was gone. She sighed in frustration and started to pack up her papers.

Later, Thane snuck out to the stables and readied a dark colored horse, and headed out into the night.

"Hmm." Rhyn thought out loud. "I don't think I really like this guy. I knew he had to be a sneak." He shook his head. "I'm getting far too involved with this story." He shook his head again and continued to read.

Thane made his way deeper into the forest, and approached the edge of a small clearing. There he pulled his horse to a halt and gave a soft long whistle. In a matter of moments a dark rider came out of the other side of the clearing and slowly made its way over.

"I have come to report, my lord." Thane spoke with a tremor of fear in his voice. The other rider's face was a pool of darkness shrouded by his cloak. "Speak." Came the soft menacing reply. Thane visibly blanched then straightened his shoulders, his voice came surer. "Princess Aerin is one of the trouble makers. Prince Farley of Artica as well, they are both acting as spies and encouragers for the people." "Do their families support this?" The dark rider asked. "No. They know nothing of the actions of their heirs. But, King Arlen has been meeting with some of the surrounding leaders, including the King of the Dwarves. They are making no plans for war. But the armies of Anglechel and Artica are mobilizing." "You have done your job well my captain." The dark one hissed. "I am pleased with you. The time is soon coming when you will take your rightful place beside me. And I wish to reward you." "My lord, all I want is to serve you and know that I am useful to your cause." Thane replied humbly. "Ahh, but I wish to reward your long loyalty to the dangerous task that I set before you. What would you have? Ask even for the Mines of Vanyar and the slaves to work them and they will be yours." "If my lord wishes to reward me then all I ask for is Anglechel and Princess Aerin."

"That slimy no good" Rhyn broke off his rant and became worried. "I've got to warn them some how!" Then suddenly his words hit him and he laughed nervously. "It feels so real like I'm there. But it's just well written fiction. That's all." After reassuring himself he continued reading.

"They will be yours my faithful one." The clouds cleared from around the moon for a moment, but in that instant the moonlight sparked against the Maverick Crest that hung on a great chain around the dark rider's neck. In the same instant all was dark again. "I need you to continue for a while yet." Thane bowed his head in acceptance. "Keep guard and I will send word when it is our time. It is coming soon." With that the dark rider jerked his horse around and disappeared into the night.


End file.
